


Nora's Walk Through Campus

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Nora steps out of her shower and ends up in the halls of Beacon, naked. Only thing is it’s not her choice on the matter.





	1. Chapter 1

Nora couldn’t possibly contain her smile, no matter how hard she tried, as her redheaded teammate placed a pair of friendship bracelets and anklets in her hands. “Pyrrha, these are amazing! Thank you! Where did you get these?” The ginger smiled wide as she hugged her best friend incredibly tight, humming happily as her heart felt like it was going to explode in joy.   
  
“I made them for you, Nora. We’ve been friends since our first day here at Beacon and it’s a custom in Mistral to give a gift to a new friend after some time. So, I used my semblance to bend the metal to make sure they were big enough for your wrists and ankles. So, be careful when you put them on. They may be bendable, but I don’t want you accidentally hurting yourself because of it.~” Pyrrha smirked as she returned the hug to her friend, letting the other girl go a moment later. “Now, you said you wanted to shower before we go out for lunch. So, get in the shower.” The emerald-eyed girl smirked as she sat on her bed, waiting for the sound of water to start running in their bathroom. Luckily, that didn’t take too long with how excitable Nora was most of the time when it came to food. “I wonder how long I should wait before-”   
  
“Thank you again, Pyrrha!” Nora’s voice called out from the shower, her hands in her hair as she had started applying shampoo, water already running down her naked body. The smile she had a moment ago still remained on her lips as she started washing her body, stepping just out of the way of the water so she could make sure her body had actually gotten soap on it. Deep down, she was entirely grateful that her friend had thought of getting her a gift like this, happy with the way the bracelets clung to her wrists without digging into her skin and the fact that the anklets weren’t too tight either while clinging to her skin. “I should do something nice for Pyrrha… She’s always so sweet to me…” The aqua-eyed girl smiled in her shower as she started to rinse her body clean of the soap, a gasp leaving her as she felt a tug on her left arm. The young girl had no idea why her arm was moving on its own or even opening the curtain to the shower and leaving the water on, a terrified scream leaving her as her first thought was that she was possessed.   
  
Pyrrha’s emerald eyes went wide in a fake surprise as she watched the ginger step out of the bathroom, body still soaking wet as she moved with more of a waddle than anything. “Nora…? What are you doing out of the shower? Are you done already and why are you naked?” Of course, the young redhead knew exactly why as she kept a hand behind her back an moved four of her fingers in a way that made Nora move along with them. After a silent moment between the two, the emerald-eyed girl gasped and put a hand over her lips. “Wait… Are you just wanting to show off? Nora, I think you have a fantastic body, but I don’t like women that way…” Once again, another silent moment from the ginger who stood before her, making her actually start to worry as a soft blush formed on the other girl’s cheeks. “Is something wrong, Nora…? Did… Did you want me to have feelings for you?”   
  
The young ginger shook her head frantically, uncharacteristically silent as the embarrassment of being nude in front of someone else was getting to her far more than she had ever thought it would, even if it was someone she trusted. The blush remained, however, as her feet forced her to start heading towards the door to their dorm. The usually energetic girl had no idea what was going on as her body approached the door, hands at her hips as she stood there. “Pyrrha…. Help? Please….?” Of course, the aqua-eyed girl had no idea that her friend was the cause of the problem that was happening, thinking the redhead would never do such a thing to her. “I…”   
  
“Of course, I’ll help you, Nora!~ I’m so proud of you for wanting to explore yourself and show off your wonderful body. I wish I had the kind of confidence and courage that you do.~” The redhead smiled as she eagerly rushed to the dorm door and threw it open, taking a quick peek into the hall to both make sure people were actually roaming and that no one could see her fingers as she continued to guide the other girl. Something inside of her was loving the realization that she could possibly ruin the other girl’s life doing something like this, the smile fading from her lips for a moment as she turned and saw Nora take her first step outside of the dorm and her blush only getting worse. However, the moment the ginger stopped just a few steps away from the door, the emerald-eyed girl gasped and took a step back. “But, Nora! I thought you wanted people to see your body! Why do you look so afraid?!” The Mistral girl made sure to raise her voice loud enough for those in the hallway to hear her, wanting to get everyone’s attention that she could.   
  
Luckily, that was exactly what happened, making Nora even more frightened and embarrassed as dozens of other students walked up to her to see what was going on. She wanted to speak, wanted to tell the students that were surrounding her that this wasn’t her doing. The young girl could only whine under her breath as she watched a few people she didn’t recognize taking out their scrolls to start taking pictures. It felt horrifying to her, making her heart seemingly drop into her stomach as she watched people record her standing in the open, naked and not saying a word to anyone. Though, she instead looked to her friend, Pyrrha, pouting as she watched the redhead step back into the room and slightly close the door. Opening her mouth to ask why this was happening, the only noise to leave her was a sad sound that caught a few people’s attention.   
  
“I just want to make sure you don’t get cold feet, Nora! You wanted to be out there and seen by everyone, so there is no reason for me to stop you.~” Pyrrha kept her eyes peeled through the crack in the doorway, wanting to make sure she used her semblance to pose Nora perfectly so she was squatting and pointing her ass towards the crowd before her. It quickly became a challenge to the redhead to hide her excitement and joy in this moment as she watched cameras flash and even a few hands find their way onto the ginger’s body, not having thought people would be as into it as they actually were. A soft gasp left the Mistral girl’s lips as she saw a few of the boys starting to form tents in their pants from the energetic girl’s pose, an incredibly devious and humiliating idea coming to mind. “Nora, I think some of these boys really like what they see. Don’t you think you should thank them somehow?~”   
  
Nora’s eye went wide in embarrassment at the suggestion, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of red if that was possible. The ginger shook her head no as fast as she could, trying to make the silent point clear that she wanted nothing to do with that. But, of course, as soon as one of the boys took his cock out at the offer, her body started moving on its own right in his direction. Opening her mouth to scream and tell the boy to put it away and that she was saving herself for someone, but the moment she was able to, her lips were captured in a hot and passionate kiss by the same student whose cock was already waiting for her touch. A sharp and muffled gasp, followed by a loud whine, left the young student as she continued to move forward, pushing her body against the unknown boy’s. It took only another moment before her hips were pressed flush against his own and his cock was between her thighs, another loud whine leaving her as his tongue forced itself past her lips. She had no idea why, but there was nothing she could do to get out of this situation, especially when the boy grabbed her hips in a firm grip and pushed his shaft between her soft thighs and right up against her cunt.   
  
Pyrrha only watched in amusement as the boy started making out with Nora, slowly thrusting between her glorious thighs to make sure he enjoyed himself. An almost inaudible sound left the redhead as she watched his hands move from the ginger’s hips to her thighs, relishing in the way the other girl tried to struggle to move against him only to be forced to stay in place by the bracelets and anklets as well as the boy’s grip. The Mistral girl had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing too loudly as everyone around continued to take pictures and record what was going on, hoping they were sending everything out to the school’s website as another boy stepped behind the usually energetic girl. It wasn’t long before she saw the second student reaching around the aqua-eyed girl’s body before grabbing and playing with her massive breasts, making sure to get a firm squeeze on them.

 

The physical sensation that coursed through the humiliated girl’s body was enough to cause her to feel empty and needy inside, even though she didn’t want that feeling. Having her own juices starting to coat her thighs and act as a makeshift lube for the boy that was raping her thighs was something that made her heart both race and sink at the same time, mentally hating the scenario she was in and the pleasure that she seemed to feel from her body being played with. Nora always knew she had liked it rough and where she had no say during sex or even just her masturbating to the thought of a certain someone, but this was taking it three steps too far and she had no idea on how to handle it in the slightest. Which was perfect for everyone around her that enjoyed the sight of her squirming against the two boys, especially for her best friend, Pyrrha. It didn’t help the ginger’s case with the fact that the boy who was fucking her thighs was twice as long and thick as the boy she was saving herself for, knowing that she’d always mentally compare the two in the back of her mind.   
  
Luckily, it didn’t take much longer for the boy behind Nora to step away and start leaving the area, heading to his class as the bell starting to ring. However, Pyrrha made sure to keep Nora in place as the young boy finally blew his load between her thick thighs, coating them in a special shade of white while a few loose ropes landed against the door and the underside of the ginger’s plump rear. “Well, that’s one person who enjoys your body that you helped.~” The redhead smiled softly as she opened the door and guided her teammate away from the student who was still hard and waiting as if he wanted the energetic girl to do something else for him, stopping to look just long enough for the idea of forcing the other girl to the floor and making her suck his cock. Without fully thinking it through, the Mistral girl did just that, pointing two of her fingers down and forcing her best friend onto her hands and knees. “I think this boy wants you to clean his cock, Nora… You did get it dirty, after all.~”   
  
Nora’s head turned to the side fast enough for her head to crack as she glared at her best friend, finally starting to wonder if she was enjoying what was going on. Though, she never got the chance to say anything as her chin and the top of her head was grabbed, her lips immediately forced around the cock that had just stained her thighs. The taste and feeling were horrible to the ginger, the salty and slightly bitter layer of cum on the boy’s cock lighting up her taste buds in the worst way possible. The worst part about this forced oral experience, however, was the fact that the stranger was thick and long enough to reach the back of her throat and force her to gag on it. She let out a muffled scream around the member that was now violating her mouth, the lining of her throat spasming and clenching around his shaft perfectly for him to moan out for her.   
  
Unfortunately for Pyrrha’s fun, it wasn’t long before the crowd vanished and left only the three of them still there in the hallway. Even as she was starting to get a bit bored from keeping the ginger on her hands and knees while watching her get throatfucked, the redhead was already thinking of more ways to humiliate her friend and teammate. The first, and more pleasant thought, to cross her mind was to force the girl to walk around the school naked while keeping a hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream for help. Using her semblance to bring Nora’s hand to her own, the emerald-eyed girl smiled and pulled her off the ground and away from the unknown student. “Nora, it’s not polite to leave someone who wants you unpleased. But, since you want to go so bad, I suppose we can go around the school and keep raising your confidence! Who knows, maybe more people will want to show just how much they appreciate you!~”   
  
Nora couldn’t even begin to process what Pyrrha was saying as she was forced to start walking down the hall towards the direction of the classrooms and the food hall. Everything was such a blur as her mind was drowsy and a bit hazed, the taste of cum still lingering on her tongue as she tightly held onto the redhead’s hand. Eventually they were alone in the hall and every nerve in the ginger’s body started to calm down, the feeling of the friendship bracelets and anklets she was given no longer tugging against her body. “Pyrrha… What’s going on…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Nora. You wanted to show your body off to the other students, so we’re headed to the one place there are always people!~” Of course, Pyrrha was going to make sure to have her own fun in letting the girl get raped before the end of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha drags Nora around the campus even more, wanting to humiliate her as much as possible.

Stepping through the halls of Beacon, Pyrrha couldn’t help but have a smile on her face as her plan was only growing more and more with every step that her and Nora took. “Nora, I can’t believe that you want to go to the locker rooms like this! I didn’t think you of all people would be this… sexual.~” The redhead giggled to herself as she practically skipped her way in front of her best friend, watching the tears that started to form in her eyes. “Awe… Why the tears? Is something wrong?” Despite the caring and worried voice that the Mistral girl took as she spoke, there was no hiding the devious smile on her face as she asked the question.

 

However, despite staring directly into her friend’s emerald eyes, Nora couldn’t voice her concerns, opening her mouth before seeing a few students walking down the hall and stop in front of her. Before she could get a word out, her body suddenly shifted and struck a pose without her permission again. Groaning and biting her lower lip to try and keep her emotions in check, the ginger only ended up giving more of a show for those that pulled out their phones as she ended up on her rear end, with her legs spread far and wide for everyone to see her tight cunt. Even as she tried to move against the restraints on her wrist and ankles, the aqua-eyed girl was unable to do anything as the phones around her flashed and snapped dozens of photos of her naked and displaying herself.

 

“You’re letting these people take so many pictures of you, Nora! It still surprises me that you’d be so open about how sexual you are. But I still support you!~” Pyrrha smiled as she stepped forward and held out her hand, using her semblance to make Nora reach for her own before helping the girl up to her feet. The redhead turned to see the male students that had found them take a step closer and she immediately stepped back, watching as their hands played with the ginger’s body. Right away, the roaming students’ hands caressed and played with the electrical girl’s plump rear end and her breasts for a moment, letting go and making their way back down the hall where they were going, the sound of a high five filling the air. “It sounds like they all had fun with you. I wonder if those in the locker room will too.~”

 

Nora gasped when her feet started moving for her, making her move down the hallway and one hand moved to cover her nipples while the other moved to cover her mouth. She couldn’t believe that this humiliating torture was still happening to her, even though Pyrrha was right there and could do anything at all to stop it. Of course, it didn’t make matters easier as they actually approached the locker rooms next to the training arena, the steam emanating from them actually filling her nostrils with the scent of both musk and cologne. Her aqua eyes darted to Pyrrha, watching as the champion rested her back against the doorframe into the locker room.   
  
“Oh, boys! I think Nora Valkyrie would like to come in an see you all!~” The redhead knew that her voice would carry through and reach even those in the showers and not just those near the doorway, a smile on her face as she watched Nora’s body be forced to walk in thanks to her semblance. She knew that if anyone was going to be the one to rape Nora, it was going to be someone who still had the adrenaline and rush from training going through them. Which is exactly why she leaned her head in to watch as the ginger planted a hand on her hip, putting one foot in front of the other and walking like a runway model as her other hand stayed on her breast. “You’re really putting on a show for them, aren’t you? I wonder just what you want them to do with you!”

 

Turning her head however she could, Nora could see a near endless amount of young men from the school standing there, staring at her. It made her cheeks flare and her body tense up what little it could, especially when a few of them moved their towels and showed off their impressive manhoods. So shocked and scared, the ginger could only squeak when she was able to see them, realizing that a lot of them were still wet from their showers. After a moment of remaining silent in front of them all, the young girl opened her mouth to try and explain her situation, a gasp leaving her as a result when she dropped to her knees.   
  
With a smile on her face as she held to the frame of the locker room, Pyrrha kept her eyes locked on her friend, watching as boys started to swam her. However, she knew that something like this would have to last. That she couldn’t just pin Nora onto her back and have her taken right then and there. This was a moment that needed to be savored and enjoyed for as long as it could last. Dragging her tongue along her soft lips, the redhead used her semblance to force Nora to put her hands out, a soft giggle leaving her as boys immediately approached her.   
  
“Well well. Didn’t expect that upstart of a first year who’s always shouting about breaking legs to make her way in here.~” One of the young men stepped in front of Nora, grabbing onto her cheeks and making her look him in the eye. “Think she can handle whatever kind of pain we throw at her?”

 

“Take it easy, man. She’s been going through the school all day, showing herself off and making it clear that she’s a slut. She’ll want out of here as soon as she gets some cum on her.” Another boy spoke up to the young girl’s left, pulling out his cock and grabbing onto her hand to guide her to it.

 

Unfortunately for the ginger, even as she squeaked and blushed, trying to pull away and put on some sort of symbol that she didn’t want to be here, no one seemed to catch on. Her heart raced, her head was quickly getting dizzy from the overwhelming scent of men hitting her nostrils, and her hands felt clammy and wet as they were wrapped around two cocks for boys that she didn’t even know. It was awful, degrading, and humiliating. It didn’t help that her hands started moving on her own, traveling up and down the thick shafts without her free will.

 

Of course, from her distance, Pyrrha was able to see a large student approach Nora from the front, his cock almost the size of Nora’s face, swinging between his legs. “Oh, this should be fun. I wonder if he’s going to be the one to just rape her.~” The redhead almost felt giddy and excited as she watched everything unfold in front of her, having a strong feeling that someone in here was going to rape the ginger like she wanted. Though, she still wanted things to move a bit slowly so she could savor the moment and watch as the electric girl was actually taken against her will.

 

Nora’s eyes went wide as she saw the massive and silent student step up to her, her eyes immediately drifting to the long, thick member between his legs before she yanked her head to the side to look away from it. Of course, that didn’t stop him from pressing forward and forcing the head of his cock to press against her cheek, making her whine and quiver as she sat there on the floor. Right away, the naked female could smell the incredibly musky scent that clung to the dick that pressed against her cheek, her eyes closing as her hands continued to move. This was disgusting to the girl, especially since she had still wanted to save herself for that special someone in her life that she’s had her eyes on.

 

Though, it was clear that none of the boys cared as they continued to enjoy the pleasure she was bringing them. The silent one steadily stroked his cock and rubbed it against the entirety of the ginger’s face as he stood there, making sure to press as hard against her cheek as he could. The other two were just happy thrusting into her hand like it was some kind of fleshlight, not caring about the fact that her hands had the two dicks pointed right at her face and neck, ready to coat her in their spunk whenever they came. In fact, it seemed like everyone that was there enjoyed the show, even more people pulling out their scrolls and taking pictures of Nora with a cock rubbing against her face. A few even started taking a video, commentating that the “Newest Beacon Slut” was happily allowing the boys to use her in this way.

 

Of course, being out of the locker room, Pyrrha was able to see a few of the female students that had recently trained making their way toward Nora as the young men were still working themselves over with her body. “W-Wait a minute. This is a co-ed locker room?” The redhead gasped quietly as the women pushed their way to the front, watching as the three male students were using Nora’s body like it was some kind of toy. “I’m actually not sure what to expect out of this… Maybe I should pull Nora out of there before they make the boys-”   
  
“We want next with her boys!” The leader of the female trio smirked as she bent down and stared into Nora’s eyes, a devious smirk on her lips. “If this little bitch wants to be a slut, she’ll get treated like one. Covered in your cum and treated to a nice, rough, unpleasant groping.” She giggled as she stood up and found a seat on one of the benches, watching the boys shrug it off and keep going.

 

“Huh…” Pyrrha was still a bit shocked about what she heard, her grip on Nora’s body weakening just slight enough for her hands to be loose. However, when she realized, a smile came to her lips as she watched the ginger’s hands continuing to move of her own will without realizing. “She really is becoming a slut. Maybe she’s starting to like this.~”   
  
Of course, for Nora, all she knew was that her hands were moving and she didn’t want them to, whining and gasping when the boy grinding against her face suddenly came. His spunk went flying into the air and splattered against her face where his tip was, the rest of it getting in her hair and causing her to pout a bit. Once she opened her mouth to shout at him, wanting him to clean her up, the aqua-eyed girl was greeted with a surprise that she didn’t expect one bit. More cum suddenly splashed against her face, painting both of her cheeks as the two boys in her hands blew their load. With her head turned one way, there was no stopping the cum that landed on her tongue, especially when she jolted back from the sudden taste and turned her head the other way, even more of it landing on her lips and making her look like she wanted this to happen.

 

Fortunately, that was when her hands finally stopped, though she slowly rose to her feet without actually wanting to do it. Looking up, she could see a girl with golden eyes staring down at her. Fear and humiliation burned even brighter in her heart, tears forming in her eyes before they suddenly went wide, the golden-eyed girl’s lips crashing against her cum-covered ones. Being used and tortured by men all day, the last thing that Nora expected was for a woman to kiss her, especially with her covered in cum like she was. Though, things only got worse for the ginger as the other two girls around her started grabbing at her body, playing with it. Hands moved from her hips to her breasts and back down to her plump rear end, all while the leader forced her tongue past the electric girl’s lips and into her throat.

 

The golden-eyed girl stepped back and watched as her two friends got to work on the ginger, a soft giggle leaving her. “You really are a slut, Nora. The amount of cum you just tried to make me swallow, all while being groped by these girls? No wonder rumor has been spreading that you’re just some free use bitch.” Her voice was harsh and so were her words, allowing her to relish in the single tear that trailed down Nora’s cheek, watching as two hands were on each of the girl’s breasts, squeezing and playing with them as she stood there. However, the leader of the trio took a step forward and took one of the large mounds into her mouth, biting at the hard nipple and making the aqua-eyed girl scream in pain.

 

With a smile on her face, Pyrrha saw an opportunity to make things worse for Nora, licking her lips as she used her semblance to move the girl’s hands. She put both of them on the golden-eyed girl’s head, making it look like the ginger wanted to keep her there and enjoy the feeling. Though, she was still able to hear the loud scream that left her when the two silent girls plunged two fingers into each of the ginger’s tight holes, a gasp leaving her while she relished in that sound. “Maybe these three will be the ticket to getting Nora raped before the end of the day.~” It brought a bit of warmth to the redhead’s heart as she watched one of her closest friends be groped and played with like a cheap plastic sex doll that everyone was sharing, especially when Nora was silenced with yet another kiss from the golden-eyed girl that lead the group.

 

It didn’t help Nora one bit that no one in the locker room tried to help, more pictures and video being taken of her by the second as she was forced to endure a second unwanted kiss. Fingers continued to plunge in and out of her pussy and add, making her scream and moan and cry all at the same time. She hate every second of this, every second of just what was happening to her, every feeling of bliss and arousal that sparked through her based off of just the physical sensation. Even the kiss that she was forced to share again, her tongue dancing with the golden-eyed girls as she tried to fight her out. She wanted her first kiss to be saved for her special someone, but even something as simple as that was being stolen from her without a care in the world. It shook her heart in the worst possible ways, tears freely flowing down her cheeks as she was suddenly let go of and dropped to the floor.

 

With their target girl now on her knees once again, the trio of girls made their move right then and there, pushing her onto her hands as well. One of them stayed behind Nora and kept their hands firmly on her shapely rump while the smallest of the trio climbed on top of her, digging a hand into her hair and pretending that she was some kind of animal to ride. Though, the clencher came when the leader reached down and groped the ginger’s breasts, pretending to milk them like she was some kind of cow. “Hey, boys! Look at this! Three naked bitches and their cow!~”

 

Of course, Pyrrha watched with shock and joy as the three worked Nora over and she didn’t have to do anything, allowing her semblance and her stamina a bit of rest. “Damn… I probably should’ve taken her to the girl’s locker room. If I knew that any of them were going to be this aggressive, Nora could’ve been raped hours ago.” Though, that didn’t make the redhead drop the smile that was on her lips, turning around and leaning with her back on the edge of the frame while facing away from the locker room. She could hear and admire the way that Nora screamed and whined, knowing that she was too embarrassed to actually say anything right now. “I swear, if humiliation turned me on, I’d be happily masturbating right here on the floor in front of the locker room.”

 

Nora closed her eyes as tight as she could as the girls finally all let her go at the same time, the rush of everything that had happened to her making her body feel like jello and unable to move. Though, the icing on the cake for what just happened to her was when the three girls all lined up in front of her, all of them stealing a kiss from her lips and then leaving a kiss on her hips and above her womb. One pair of lips left a black stain on her right hip, the smallest left a pink stain over her womb, and the third left a dark green stain on her left him. And, of course, they all giggled as they stepped out of the way and admired the work that the locker room did to her.   
  
Nora couldn’t move a muscle as she stayed in place, marked, cover in cum, crying, humiliated, and wishing that everything would just stop. She felt so broken and ruined inside. Betrayed and impure. But, those thoughts only lingered until her body started to move on its own once again, making her walk back toward the doorway where Pyrrha popped her head in. The ginger didn’t know what to do as she stopped at the door.   
  
“Sorry, everyone! I think Nora wants to get to the mess hall!~”    
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Pyrrha had a bright smile on her face as she stood in the middle of the hallway, using her semblance to force her friend onto her hands and knees, in front of a few more boys that they had come across on their trip to the mess hall. “Covered in cum, showing yourself off to everyone who asks to see your body. It’s very liberating to see this side of you, Nora.~” Of course, the redhead watched as the ginger spread her ass cheeks for the young man that dropped his pants, giggling to herself as he reached out with a few lien to hand to her. The emerald-eyed girl shook her head and smiled brightly, waving the money away from her. “No thanks. This is just Nora wanting to do what she wants. I have no part other than being emotional support.”

 

With her face pressed against the floor and her plump rear end in the air, Nora couldn’t believe what was happening to her, a quiet gasp leaving her lips as the young man’s hard cock pressed against her puckered back door. Deep down, she had hoped that he would somehow make her suffering end, wanting the pain and humiliation to just be over already. However, when his hard shaft started grinding against her hole and between her ass cheeks, the aqua-eyed girl knew that it wasn’t going to end just yet. It didn’t help that he slapped her hands away from her shapely cheek, getting a firm hold on them himself.

 

“If you’re sure you don’t want the cash for it, then I won’t bother trying to insist. But getting to cum all over this bitch like the slut she is? Well worth whatever I was going to have to pay for it.” The young man’s fingers sank into the young girl’s plump rear end, her ass filling out the space between his digits as he moved his hips back and forth. It started at a slow but steady pace, trying to find out just how hard he could thrust without knocking her over or off balance in her position. “Has anyone else gotten a crack at fucking this perfect ass yet?~”   
  
“Not that I’m aware of. You’d be the first if you’re actually brave enough to just claim her like that.~” There was a bit of a sultry grin in Pyrrha’s voice as she spoke, watching almost intently as she hoped that he would actually be that one to rape her friend. “Of course, if you don’t, she’s on her way to the mess hall, so it’s bound to happen before the end of the day. Same thing goes for her pussy.” The redhead couldn’t stop herself from giggling quietly as she listened to Nora whine, watching as a darker-skinned young man slapped his cock down against the ginger’s face. “O-Oh… Are you wanting to use my friend as well?”   
  
“What? Am I not allowed?” The young student’s voice was deep and almost angry as he grabbed onto his cock and slapped Nora’s cheek hard enough to leave an actual mark on her fair skin, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat. “I don’t mind waiting my turn until my friend here is done. But I definitely want a crack at this hoe’s mouth.”

 

“Well, I’m not the one who could or would tell you no. This is Nora’s desire to walk around the school like this, so it’s her choice on whether or not you can get your blowjob from her or not.” Pyrrha watched with an almost intense glare as Nora shook her head, her mouth opening to speak and more than likely tell the young man no, but only getting plugged with the thick shaft slipping past her lips. “Oh my…”

 

On the other hand, Nora couldn’t believe she was in such a situation, the foul taste of a cock that she didn’t want coating her tongue once again. Back in the locker room, she had gotten lucky that the male student was satisfied with only grinding against her cheek. But here, she didn’t get that chance, her face still coated with cum and her breasts now staining the floor with the seed that stuck to her skin. The ginger felt disgusting, humiliated, almost broken, and she still hadn’t calmed down since what Pyrrha had lead her into with the locker room. However, she couldn’t say anything, especially with the dark-skinned student’s member lodged in her esophagus.   
  
The two young men shared a quick look as their hips kept the same slow and steady pace that the first one had set, almost as if silently chatting about what step to take next. After a moment or two, both of the students started to pick up the pace of their thrusts, both of them grunting as they slammed balls deep into Nora. The two students pulled their hips back until only the tip remained, forcing themselves forward and burying each and every inch of their cock into the girl’s two holes, earning a loud, pained, and muffled scream from her.   
  
“Damn, this bitch’s ass feels good.” The young man that was currently pawing at the aqua-eyed girl’s plump rear end smiled as he slapped her ass cheek, watching it jiggle and loving the way it reverberated back to his shaft. A quiet moan escaped him as he kept pace, grinding against her puckered back door and not caring to actually be the first one to rape Nora today.

 

Of course, his friend was more than satisfied with the girl’s electric mouth, groaning and holding tightly to her head as he could feel the slight tingles surrounding his shaft as he throatfucked the poor girl. “You’re not even inside of her ass, man. But her throat? God damn. It’s like my dick is melting because of semblance. I’ve never had a blowjob quite like it before!~”

 

The young ginger screamed out in pain as the young man pounding into her tight asshole only started getting rougher with her, his nails now sinking into her skin and not just his fingers. Though, it didn’t do anything to stop the other student that was thrusting away into her throat, one of his hands moving from the top of her head to her neck as a confident chuckle left him. She didn’t realize it until she could feel the student’s fingers against her skin, but her neck bulged out just a little bit with each and everything thrust that he made. It was enough to make Nora feel like she was going to vomit, her body physically molding to the shape of the cocks she wanted nothing to do with. Of course, she couldn’t exactly do anything with the weight on her ankles and wrists holding her in place on the floor, making it so she couldn’t move or ever fight back if she wanted to.

 

It was only another few moments before Pyrrha was able to spot a few more students filling the hall, hearing the sounds of grunts and groans echoing against the walls. “Are you all here to watch as Nora delves into her twisted fantasies? Joining her and making her show off her body to the entire school?~” There was very faint sense of glee in the redhead’s voice as she watched a few more young men pull some cash out of the pockets, dropping it on her ginger friend and making dibs on who would go next after the two that were currently using her were done. Though, she didn’t exactly want or crave the money that coated Nora’s naked back, the Mistral girl could only smile as the same boys pulled out their phones and began recording the rough almost spitroasting that the aqua-eyed girl was going through. “Boys, boys, boys… Pick your money back up! Nora doesn’t want any of it and neither do I! This is just something the two of us are doing so she can grow more accustomed to the desires that she has.~”

 

Everyone almost stopped as they listened to Pyrrha, shocked that the newest slut of the school and her friend would turn down the free cash for just one of them being fucked. The two that weren’t currently using Nora’s body like a toy hesitated to pick the money back up a little bit, smiled on their faces as they put it back in their pocket but didn’t get shouted at like the gorgeous redhead that was sitting there was joking about them not wanting it. Of course, the sounds of skin slapping together as tears started to drain down the ginger’s cheeks once again filled the hallway, echoing against the walls and prompting the young men to start taking more pictures.   
  
All Nora could do was sit there, pinned to the floor and with hands all over her that she didn’t want anything to do with whatsoever. The longer this dragged on, the worse the feeling of disgust got for her. Her stomach began to churn and heat up, her head spinning as the scent of musk hit her nose more noticeably now that there were twice as many young men surrounding her. Deep down, she was surprised that the young men were only taking pictures and not wanting to join in for handjobs before taking her holes right then and there. But, she was definitely happy they didn’t want to touch her just yet, allowing her the knowledge that she wasn’t going to have to deal with everything around her all at the same time.

 

Grunting quietly as he continued to fuck the ginger’s ass cheeks without actually penetrating her rear end, the student groaned as he held tightly to her rump. “I think I’m gonna cum… I didn’t think just fucking her ass cheeks could feel so good, but I was clearly wrong.~” Gripping down on her soft skin even harder, the young man moaned as he came, jet after jet of his seed spraying all along the ginger’s back, basically painting her spine before ending up in her hair with the position they were in. though, That didn’t stop him from pulling back and spraying a few more stands of cum on the girls perky, jiggling rear end with an incredibly satisfied smile on his face. “Where are you two headed after this? I’ve got a few friends that would love to join in and use her for free.”   
  
“The plan is to make it to the mess hall. But with how often we’re stopped, it might not be until dinner when we make it. But, we’ll make it there, even if we are late.” Pyrrha smiled as she watched one of the two young men that came in late immediately make his way behind Nora, almost pushing the questioning young man of the group out of the way. “Don’t worry. You’ll have time to bring your friends to find her. I don’t think she wants this to ever stop.~” Unfortunately for her plan, the redhead was able to see the young man repeating the process that he made, not even bothering to penetrate either of Nora’s holes.

 

Though, that still allowed the young man that forced a blowjob onto Nora to grunt as he came inside of her mouth, arching his back and slamming his hips hard enough against the girl’s face to immediately bruise her nose. “Fuck! This bitch has a good throat!~” His throbbing member twitched with each rope of cum he shot directly into Nora’s stomach, watching as her neck reacted with his cock and he could hear her gagging on the load he gave her. “I’ll definitely be back to find her before the end of the night. An eager, gagging deepthroat slut like this deserves to be used until her body can’t take it anymore.~”

 

Nora didn’t know how to feel or what to do as she stayed on the floor, forced to swallow each and every drop of cum that her stuck to the inside of her throat and coated her tongue. It didn’t help her situation when her first chance to breathe in a full minute came when the male student pulled out of her mouth, more cum landing on her face as she took a deep, loud, heavy breath. Of course, it was immediately cut off when the next young man pushed himself past her lips, his cock luckily not reaching nearly as far as the dark-skinned young man that just pulled out of her.

 

Pyrrha could see the disgust on Nora’s face as she watched her friend be fucked and used like a toy over and over again today, loving the fact that she could see a small amount of arousal trickling from the ginger’s cunt and onto the floor without it even being touched more than what the girls did in the locker room. “Jeez, Nora… You won’t even tell these boys to give you a breath. Your lungs must be burning for air!~” The Mistral girl did her best to stifle the soft laugh that wanted to leave her as she spoke, finding it incredibly satisfying that if no one was going to rape her, at least they were starving her body for air. “Or maybe… Maybe you enjoy the pain it must bring. I didn’t think you were such a slut, Nora!~”

 

The aqua-eyed girl stayed silent from that comment, hearing it but knowing that there was nothing she could say or do to counter it, especially since she had been silenced by the cock that didn’t reach her throat, allowing her to breathe through her nose if she was careful. Though, the throbbing member that plunged between her ass cheeks over and over again only added to the feeling of misery that coursed through her. Nora could tell that there was something else going on with her body that wasn’t disgust or agony, but something that was good. And she hated the fact that she could feel arousal at a time like this. Hating the entire world around her and the way it humiliated her just to turn around and allow people to use her body while her best friend simply watched. There was no reason for her pussy to be wet, but that’s exactly what it was. Wet and dripping, her body almost aching for any kind of touch, even if she didn’t want it.

 

Fortunately, none of the two young men that were using her noticed that, both of them just thrusting away at their desired target without a care for her own well being. Both of them grunted and groaned as they moved completely opposite of each other, no one caring to time themselves and make it less dizzying for the ginger. The young man facefucking the poor girl moved his hips as fast as he could, not having near the power that the dark-skinned student before him had. All while the young man behind her thrusted slowly but powerfully, her plump and shapely ass cheeks bruising and turning red rather quickly.

 

Of course, Pyrrha only watched as she pulled her scroll out and took a quick picture of Nora, yawning as she examined it. It showed the ginger on her knees with her hands flat on her calves, cum on her face and backside while two male students fucked her in their own unique ways. Another yawn left her as she tapped the send button, personally adding to whatever archive of Nora had been built up over the day so far. However, the moment her screen went back to normal, she could see the time. It was an hour past lunch, meaning hardly anyone would be in the mess hall for a little while. “Well, Nora… It seems you missed your chance to go get raped in the mess hall… For now. We’ll still head over there, of course. We’re just a bit late for the lunch rush. But, we’ll definitely be there for the dinner rush. That way you can live out your dream.~”

 

Once again, Nora wanted to vomit at the thought, her eyes rolling into the back of her head out of pure disgust. She wanted this to end, wanted the torture of the day to be over and to wake up screaming about how awful of a nightmare it was. However, when she felt a firm smack land on her plump rear end, the ginger knew right away that it wasn’t going to happen. That this wasn’t a dream and she had no choice but to endure.

 

It didn’t help when both of the young men came together, groaning and grunting as they shot their cum. Rope after rope of cum coated Nora’s tongue as even more landed in her hand, plenty of it coating her fair skin on her rear end before they both pulled out of her and slapped her ass, adding insult to injury. Tough, neither of them stayed long enough to even pull up their pants before walking away and calling Nora a slut.

 

Pyrrha smiled as she made her way over to Nora, helping her friend stand up and watching her eyes almost glaze over. With a soft giggle leaving her, the redhead didn’t hesitate to slap her friend, knocking a bit of the cum off her cheeks and onto the floor under them. “Come on, Nora. this was your choice. You wanted today to happen like this. Don’t tell me you’re going to give up now.~”

 

Opening her mouth to tell Pyrrha that she wanted this to stop and that she just wanted the torture to end, Nora was immediately silence by her redheaded friend’s finger pressing against her lips, keeping them together and closed.

 

“Come on. We need to get you to the mess hall before we miss the dinner rush. There’s no telling just who will be there to rape you.~”


End file.
